Unnoticed Changes
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: What would happen, if Sakura Haruno was a doctor... in the REAL world? If Konohagakure, was a metropolitan city, where the Konoha 12 lived? And if Naruto Uzumaki, was the CEO of one of the greatest companies in existence? Intrigued? Read on. Naruto x Sakura. AU. R&R.
1. Pilot

**Author's Note: What be cloggin' yer minds, landlubbers? In fer a tale moure!? [English Pirate is the best thing to have happened to Facebook. xD]**

**My style might not be that great right now, but I'm sure that I'll regain my flow from the next chapter on.**

**So anyway, here's the thing! :D Hope ya'all enjoy it.**

* * *

**It started with a meeting...**

* * *

**Chapter Name: When Boy Met Girl...**

* * *

The rosette glared daggers at the blonde girl seated beside her, whilst the latter fiddled with the garbs she had on, endeavoring to not leave the slightest hint of imperfection on herself. For all she had knowledge of, her blonde friend was probably conspiring against her, and leading her to some brothel where she'd rid herself of her, for a lifetime; considering the haste with which the aforementioned blonde had asked her to dress up, and pushed her into the cab which had been waiting for them outside their apartment-building.

So, in actuality, she had not the minutest bit of hint as to where they were headed.

And that called for concern.

"Pig!" the agitated roseate half-yelled.

The blonde girl cocked her face towards hers, a sign of anticipated-bastardy in her eyes.

"What, Sakura?"

The girl, addressed as Sakura, flared her nostrils, and glared even more darkly into the eyes of her object-of-apprehension.

"Tell me where we're headed, Ino," she spat, remembering the ungraceful kick the other had gifted her butt on their way out, "Or you die."

Miss Blondie; or rather, Ino, blinked at the roseate, as if contemplating whether revealing anything at that point of time would be a good idea, or not. However, she vaguely understood that _not _revealing anything right then, would probably leave her handicapped in a multitude of aspects.

Which is why she shifted in her seat a little, until she was in a position comfortable enough to make the Big Reveal.

"We," said Ino, in a manner which Sakura deemed was suspiciously pointed, "are... gonna attend a reunion."

_Silence._

Sakura blinked.

And then her rage morphed into a weird hybrid of anger and tension, which basically rendered her mental faculties dead.

Shaking uncontrollably, she looked at a thousand points on her body in a matter of seconds, and then, quite aghast, at Ino.

"I look like a goddamn whore!" She screamed, making the cab driver eye her in intrigue.

Sensing that the moment of the emerald-eyed girl's breakdown was nearing, Ino braced herself, and came closer to the girl.

"L_iste_n, you don't look bad, okay? Calm down, just take deep breaths an-"

"I'm wearing my unlucky panties, bitch!"

Again, the cab driver's interest was aroused, and this time, he turned around almost completely, in an attempt to check the rosette's appearance...

...something that caused him to gain a death-glare from Ino...

...something that made him turn back towards the windshield at a speed that could have been a world record.

"Its just a _reunion_, for Christ's sake," the blonde sighed, "Not a freaking fashion show!"

Sakura glared at her.

"That's easy for you to say. Perfect dress, perfect make-up... evil mind."

Ino merely sighed, understanding that any comment made in an attempt to soothe her friend would merely fetch a verbal bitch-slap in return. Thus, she chose to do what every logical woman would, in her place, choose to.

Picked out her earplugs, turned Green Day on on her iPod, and wished for time to heal the monster of a rosette beside her.

**XXX**

The Academy was _not_, for general information, an actual academy at present.

A millennium before the present day, it was inaugurated by two merchant-families, as a school for the leaf-village, the place which was the foundation of modern-Konoha; the city of cities. Those two families were the Senju and the Uchiha; each of which had only one living male descendant remaining.

However, presently, it had become a museum; the hall of which was used to host programs for the city's elite. Therefore, while Sakura had good knowledge of the fact that her Alma Mater; Konohagakure High School, was the best in the entire city, she still couldn't fully grasp the concept of attending a gala being held there.

Wearing her unlucky panties.

Ino nudged her.

"C'mon!"

Feeling exorbitantly nervous, and a gigantic sense of anxiety, Sakura gulped. She pleaded with Ino again, throwing her emerald eyes at her, trying to make her change her mind about the thing she was pushing her into.

Unsurprisingly, that attempt went in vain, as the latter pushed her through the gates in front of them... and into what was the historical hall of the Academy.

"Pig! I don't want ta-," speech suddenly left the rosette, as her emerald eyes swept over the scene in front of her.

"Wow."

There, beneath confetti, chandeliers, and domes; stood...

Her batch.

"Better?" asked her blonde friend, smiling knowingly at her.

Sakura blinked.

And grinned in a way, which made quite obvious her intent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About fifteen minutes into arriving at the party, Sakura had basically lost all the qualms she'd been having, and actually started to mingle with the crowd again.

"Heya, miss popula'!"

"Haruno-chan!"

"Oh cherry-blossom, how you remind me of the vigour and beauty that youth possesses!"

The rosette had smiled when the last comment had been thrown at her, and given its speaker; the obnoxious Rock-Lee, a proper greeting. Then it'd been all smiles, and laughter, as one by one, most of the members of their group, the Konoha '11' as most called them, neared in, and began conversing.

"Wow, Sakura," winked Kiba, looking at her in a analytical manner, "Haven't _you _become more sexy!"

"Kiba!" screamed Shino, as he delivered one sweet punch to the dog-lover's head, "You've met her after seven years. Be courteous."

"Yeah right, Bug-sy! Mind yer own business!"

"Kiba-kun!" the soft scream was from the pearly eyed Hyuuga, "Please don't fight with Shino-kun, we've all met a-after so long."

Muffled snorts of agreement ensued.

Thus, soon enough, the conversation had been veered clear of the grounds of the Haruno's popularity, and into the life she lived.

"Yeah, Sakura," said a smiling Tenten,"What became you, eh?"

The Haruno smiled, as a flood of memories related to High School washed over her," Well, I'm a practicing gynecologist now, and work at the Metropolitan Hospital."

"Wow! That's awesome," said Chouji, who had surprisingly gained a figure that was _slim_!

"Yeah, seriously Sakura!"

The emerald-eyed girl blushed, and chuckled awkwardly, as the compliments kept pouring in.

"So how's your love life goin'? Gosh, after school, you, and those two bastards became so mysterious!"

And suddenly, the entire world screeched to a halt, as the rosette's brain tried to register what she'd been told.

_You, and those two..._

"Yeah, come to think of it, only Mr. Orange Spark had paid us a couple of visits," said Tenten, a bit thoughtfully, turning suspicious eyes on Sakura, "Were you and Sasuk-"

"No," said Sakura, shaking her head inattentively, "No, we never were."

Suddenly, an awkward silence was over the group, and the sound from the surrounding party became an almost overwhelming sort of pressure. Anxious glances were exchanged between the members, as eyes darted from place to place; only to eventually come to rest on the beautiful pink-haired woman.

"Who's the 'Orange-Spark'?"

The rosette's voice was barely audible as she uttered the question.

Shikamaru blinked.

"Oh, t-that's right, you wouldn't know," he said, and looking up, Sakura found that the faces of the rest of her ex-peers had suddenly started lighting up again.

"Remember the outcast of Konoha?" asked Tenten, with a small smile, shaking her head," Who would'a thought..."

_Outcast?_

"The prankster!" said Kiba, thumping his chest as a grin flew over his lips as well.

"The guy who mixed chilli flavoured drink-powder with Tsunade-sama's sake?" prompted Chouji, chuckling, "That one led to _hot _circumstances."

_Tsunade-sama's sake?_

"Jiraya-sensei's only student," said Lee, smiling in a manner which didn't bode well with 'manly-pride'.

_Jiraya-_

Sakura's eyes began to widen again.

"Uchiha's-"

"-Nemesis."

The Haruno gulped, after finishing the last statement, and slowly looked around at everyone again; only to find that smiles were abound on the faces surrounding her. If what she was conjecturing was correct, then her friends had-"

"Naruto Uzumaki is your friend?" stupefaction was evident in her voice.

"He's changed, Sakura," Shikamaru said, noting the happy tone that'd settle over their group, "He's... he's amazing."

"_The _Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura gazed at them again.

Kiba snickered, "Yeah. And as hot as you are now, I probably think he's over the 'Sakura-chan' thingy, so no worries."

Sakura still couldn't believe her ears.

"B-But how did you all-?"

The group exchanged glances, as if trying to remember something.

"The party at Shizuka's?"

"Yeah, he totally nailed that one."

"Saw the look on that Otami-girl's face when he said no? Classic!"

"I guess it all started when Shizuka introduced us, right?"

"Re-introduced, you mean."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together, "Uh, Shizuka- who?"

A red flare settled over Lee's face," Naruto-kun's first girlfriend. Aah... Shizuka..."

"Shizuka..."

The looks of ecstasy on the looks of the male members of the group, were probably enough to confirm the fact that _Shizuka, _whoever she was, was someone _considerably_ pretty. But that wasn't the intriguing part, what was intriguing was-

"N_aruto Uzum_aki got a _girlfriend_?" said Ino, her voice a half-scream.

Kiba smirked.

"No Ino, he didn't get 'a' girlfriend."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows again.

"What do you mean?"

It was Tenten's turn to smirk.

"He doesn't exactly look like he used to anymore, does he," she sighed, a _different _expression enveloping her face, "_Hot damn_..."

Sakura blinked, clearly not understanding what was going on around her.

A question finally found its way to her mouth.

"Wait, what exactly does Naruto _do?_"

A fusillade of weird looks was offered to her, as if she was asking something blasphemous.

"You can't be serious."

Sakura blinked, "Why?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at her, "Don't you read People, or _any _magazine, for that matter?"

The rosette raised her eyebrows, "No, I hate trivia."

Kiba was the one to ask the next question.

"Don't you watch the TV?"

Sakura scrunched her nose; "I catch a flick once in a month."

"News?"

"Only deaths and stuff."

"Ino?"

The blonde raised her hands, "Don't ask me! We work, live, and do everything, together! We're twin bitches."

A unanimous sigh followed.

"Y-You don't know about the S.O.6.P-Enterprises?" asked Hinata in her characteristic undertone, eyeing Sakura with the least bit of disbelief.

The rosette blinked yet again, "Sure I do," she raised an eyebrow, "My cell-phone's of that company."

Shikamaru smiled, "And do you have any idea about the guys who own the company?"

"Uh, no."

Kiba butted in, "It our 'gay-duo' Uzuma-"

Suddenly a sort of chaos erupted in the hall, as _everyone_; near about, began pointing towards the door. The Konoha '11' too, gazed up; and caught a glimpse of the objects which had garnered the gala's curiosity walking down the entrance steps.

"S-Sakura?"

The rosette's eyes were as wide as golf balls; but she willed her form to turn her head away from the doorway, and towards her blonde friend, to find her staring unbelieving at something on her phone.

"Y-yeah?"

Ino gulped, turning to look at her with gigantic eyes.

"People magazine's sexiest man award this year. Y-you know who it went to?"

A suspicious tone settled over her mind, as the rosette shook her head in a 'no'.

"N-Naruto Uzumak-"

"_Sakura-chan?"_

The Haruno turned around...

... and caught sight of the blonde-mischief who'd once been the guy most looked down upon in their school...

... and understood, _completely, _exactly _why _the 'People' magazine had voted this particular guy the sexiest man alive.

"N-Naruto?" she gulped.

There, standing before her; adorned in a black tuxedo, and a blue tie, with haphazardly greased hair; was the guy she'd once scorned; for the most popular girl _had _to go with the flow right?

And it didn't help that his looks were such that she almost completely didn't register the presence of the biggest of her crushes beside him.

_Crap._

The blonde winked at her, with a smile on his lips.

"How's life?"

* * *

**...Again!**

* * *

**AND THERE is my latest one. Sorry, didn't think the last one had the tone to become a Romance/Humour sorta thing. :D And notice that I'm trying to inculcate British-English's spelling format into my work; because we follow that pattern here, and not doing that, kicks each of my grades' ass. :D**

**AND, as usual, I have NOT proofread this, so shoot me mistakes at me!**

**SO, Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**And I've only got 3 weeks left here. So, if ya want updates; review! Hehehe, I'm evil.**


	2. Photoshop and Magazines

**Author's note: Yoda peeps! How you doin'? ;)**

_**Annie L: Hehe, yeah, sorry about that; overlooked it. :D Thanks anyway! **_

_**Minato0077: Thankee! :D**_

_**tyuo: Here it is. :D**_

_**GGxZeus: LoL, don't I now? xD Temari? Sure! **_

_**dbzgtfan2004: Thankee for that; and I will. :D Yepo! NaruSaku!**_

_**Larketh233: :D Thankew! :D And here's yer update.**_

_**Reina Muryama: You do? Cheers to that! :D Thankee!**_

_**Zatheko: Thankew! :D**_

_**25BAM50: Thankee! :D Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Lucy: ;) Heh.**_

_**3ch0: Go suck a dog's penis, you bastard. -_-**_

_**Luffy098: Have done so! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Photoshop and Magazines**

* * *

"What the fuck is this?"

"Its my vengeance."

"The hell are you seeking vengeance for? And on whom, for that matter?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as he pondered the question, "Its been a while since I sought it. Just felt off."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, watching him while he gazed out of their office's window in a pensive manner. It wasn't unusual for the Uchiha to bark nonsense at the blonde; considering the fact that said blonde was basically the only person he spoke to.

However, that did not, in any manner imply that he had the right to create something, like... like _that!_

"Why did you make a poster of me in a bikini, teme!?"

The Uchiha cocked his head.

"You were the only suitable option."

"Are you gay?"

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"No, I'm asking you whether you're gay or not," said the blonde, picking up the poster and eyeing it with obvious distaste, "And I have cause for genuine concern, you bastard. Photoshopping something like this takes time. And whenever you experiment with bikinis, you put me in."

Sasuke shrugged, "You're the only person I've got pictures of on my phone."

"And you still consider yourself straight?" Naruto tossed the poster away, a vein popping up on his forehead, "Who in Kami's name were you gonna send this to?"

The Uchiha didn't reply immediately; but turned away, and walked casually over to his chair. Once there, he eyed the poster on topic with the vaguest form of interest.

"My tailor."

_Chirp, Chirp._

"YOU RETARDED DICK! WHY WERE YOU GIVING YOUR TAILOR SOFT-PORN ON ME?"

Sasuke calmly raised an eyebrow, not taking the blonde's outburst seriously at all; but merely letting out a sigh, and resting back in his chair.

"After seeing you, that idiot's been sewing the words 'Its Legal', into every single one of my suits' tags. Its become a menace, really."

The blonde's Sapphire eyes came close to popping out when he heard that, and he gulped several times before uttering his next reply.

"And you thought giving him _that _would make him understand otherwise?"

"Yes."

_Chirp, Chirp, Chiirp._

"Die, you sonuvab_itch_!"

"Wh-AAAH!"

* * *

Sakura looked at the list in her hand with a minute sense of distraction.

"Haruno-san?"

The rosette blinked.

Breaking out of her reverie, she looked up, and at the man before her again, "Yeah, Konohamaru?"

The man, or rather, Konohamaru, smiled, and held up a considerably large brown colored envelope, "Here's the set of the last four month's issues, although I've no idea why you suddenly got caught up in these things."

She smiled.

"Nah, its just that my friends were really pressy about me not knowing what's going on around me and stuff."

"So you turned to the People's magazine?"

The rosette tilted her head, smirking sideways, "Trivia was one of those things."

Konohamaru chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll leave you with... you're catching up. Catch ya later!"

With that, he got up, and left as fast as he'd come in, barely giving Sakura time to thank him for taking the time off his busy schedule to come to her office.

Once Konohamaru was out of sight, Sakura looked at the brown envelope in her hands again. It seemed awkward, after all this while, to actually take a break, and read… a _mag_azine, for Kami's sake. It was even more disturbing to her, to think that _she_ had fallen prey to things of such sort.

She sighed.

"Oh well."

Opening the folder, she sifted through the issues, eyeing the one she was looking for, before-

"Aha! There you are."

Her eyes automatically morphed into ones of interest.

_Sexiest Man on Earth: Naruto Uzumaki! _

"You blonde Baka… how the hell did you become _this_?"

Even though she tried to keep her thoughts negative; her smile gave her true state of mind away.

Somehow, during the short span of time she'd spent getting to _actually _know the _real;_ and noticeably grown up, Naruto Uzumaki, she'd come to gain a sort of knack of rooting for the guy.

And that, scarily, didn't feel half bad.

Shifting into a more cozy position on her chair; she flipped to the page wherein the article of her interest was printed, and smiled.

Her friends were right, after all.

Taking a break actually _did_ feel good.

* * *

_A week earlier; at the Konohagakure High Batch of '07 Reunion_…

"Holy shit Forehead, that creep's got swag!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl beside her.

"Swag? How the heck are you coming up with that?"

Ino all but pointed at the dance floor, "Look at him; he's totally got Misaki under his spell. _Misaki._ Remember? Cheer-leading-captain!"

The rosette glanced at the duo.

Indeed, the blonde guy was moving smoothly around the dance floor, ball-dancing to an almost perfect degree, with one of the prettiest women present. Not to mention; he was _whispering _something into the ear of the girl, which was, in the least, making her smile.

That was no ordinary feat.

Even more so, considering that this was _Misaki _they were talking about.

The rosette's lips curved in a sign of respect. The Baka had really come to possess some amount of suaveness.

And, perhaps, some amount of sexiness as well!

"_This _is Naruto Uzumaki, can you believe that?"

Ino smirked, "Oh don't you _dare _call him that! THIS ain't Uzumaki, girlfriend, this- this is shizz! How'd he get so good looking?"

Sakura gulped.

Sure the guy had become _cuter, _but that didn't imply that she was going to reveal that she felt that way to Ino. That woman was pure evil.

"Not _that _good-looking."

"Have you lost it? That's gorgeousness!"

"You sound like some fangirl."

"Oh please, bitch; I'm just stating facts."

"Uh, huh," a grin flew over the emerald-eyed girl's face, and she brought her glass of champagne up for another sip. As the bubbles tickled her throat, her mind began to calm down a little, and her smile widened.

"Hey Ino, say Naruto and Sasuke were to both ask you out, who'd ya pick?"

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow; a devilish glint in her eyes.

"If THAT happens, I'll have to reschedule my work."

"Dirty pig."

"Plea-"

"Sakura! Ino!"

The two girls turned around towards the place where the sound had come from; and found a, _sort of,_ high Tenten calling out to them two seats away from their ones. A concerned Neji eyed her anxiously, with an arm over her shoulder, as she wobbled over to them.

"H-Hehe, why're yooou guys l-looking so inteeently at Orangey, eh?"

Both of the girls' cheeks began to color, and a couple of unintelligible replies escaped each of their lips… only to make the brunette smile more interestedly.

"Cu_te!_ Tha-aat's sooooooooo cute!" Tenten chuckled out, lashing out an arm and delivering one sweet slap on Neji's stomach, "Eh, _Nejei! _What'cha think?"

The Hyuuga gulped, and broke a sweat; clearly _not _pleased with the situation.

"U-Uh, yea-"

"Ha!" said Tenten, in a laugh, once again patting Neji on the stomach, "You so_phisticate_d _bastard! _You're cute too. Will ya marry me?"

Neji gulped again.

"U-Uh, we-we're already engaged."

Tenten blinked.

"E-Engaged? B-But what's a _riiiiing _do? Let's boogie on the bed," the brunette began to smile obnoxiously, and unsuccessfully attempt to make her lips meet those of the pearly-eyed man.

"We-e need to go home."

And with a small but powerful sweep; the woman was hung over Neji shoulder; by the same, and, thoroughly unsatisfied with the situation, began to curse her husband.

"Y-You idiot! Lemme down!"

Neji smiled apologetically at the two women in front of him, "Sorry for her behavior. I guess we'll have to go. We're getting married two months from now; be ready to get the invites!"

And just like that; in the matter of a minute, the two of them were out and gone.

Ino blinked.

"That was –"

"So amazing," Sakura smiled.

The blonde looked at her like she'd lost it.

"_AMAZING? _Have you gone _mad?_"

Sakura shot her a withering glare, "Oh stop being a drag! They're getting married! Can you believe how much our lives have changed since the last union?"

Ino blinked.

"We're all accomplished now, have good jobs, and ev-"

"They're getting _married_..," said the blonde, her tone unreadable.

Sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, I though I tol-"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

The two of them turned around...

...to find the beaming face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"A second?" said Ino, going in for a moderately saucy voice, "Take a whole yea-"

Sakura slapped a hand onto her face, and eyed the male blonde interestedly.

"I assumed you were gonna do that when you addressed us the first time. _And then _you saw Misaki, right?"

He gave her a sheepish shrug.

"Ah well, I saw her after _such _a long _time._"

The rosette raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, seven years are _so _long aren't they?"

"They aren't?"

"Mayb- Ah darn..._"_

Noticing the friendly smile on her face, Naruto threw her an impeccable grin, "Would you care for a dance, Sakura-chan?"

The rosette blinked.

_A dance._

_With Naruto Uzumaki_.

"When did _you _become like this," she said, a grin on her face, and offered him his hand.

"Yeah, leave me alone, and go," came the voice of the Yamanaka from beside them, "I'm warning ya Sakura, I'll drink _so _much... that your bedroom is probably what my brain's gonna take for a bathroom."

"Pig!"

Ino stuck her tongue out; before a smile once again crept onto her face, and she shrugged.

"Ah well, I'll socialize with everyone for you too," she pointed a finger at her, "You owe me bitch."

And with a chuckle; the two of them were out on the dance floor.

"Now don't go thinking this has any romantic undertone to it, Baka," said Sakura, suspiciously eyeing the blonde's face.

"Ah, please, romance went to hell the moment Sasuke and I got down to business," he said, a laugh accompanying his voice.

A short span of silence followed, in which he turned her around once, and then pulled her to him again. Sakura noticed his eyes twinkle mirthfully; and found a weird sense of cheerfulness spring up within her. However, she also felt the need to get to know something... understanding that the gap between her and reality was getting a bit too huge.

"So how did you and Sasuke-kun become _entrepreneurs?" _

Naruto didn't respond immediately, his eyes adopting a distant shade. However, that lasted only a couple of second, because in a flash, the light-hearted-and-foolish demeanor he carried, was back... and he was smiling at her again.

"Did odd jobs for a year and a half, before being given the distributorship to a pharmaceutical farm... made some money off that for like, a year... and then... well we started S.O.6.P!" he said, with an undertone of pride.

"That's an awesome story," said Sakura, grinning_._

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, its nothing much... say, I wanted to ask you something, ya know?"

"Shoot away!"

"You still like Teme?"

Her eyes widened at the unexpected invasion into the more private aspects of her, and her cheeks began to color vigorously.

"W-why _that _all of a sudden?!"

Naruto grinned, "No its just that I felt curious."

Emerald-eyes swept over the hall, before landing upon the Uchiha; sitting on a chair at the counter, by himself; typing into his phone.

"I d-don't know... haven't thought of it in a while..."

The blonde observed her, saying nothing.

"So, what's up with _you?" _said Sakura, forcing on a smile, "How's _your _love life going?"

That seemed to get the man thinking. His eyes moved up; his face contorting into one of contemplation. Sakura eyed him keenly, trying to gauge his actions.

Something Kiba had said earlier floated into her mind.

_"No Ino, he didn't get 'a' girlfriend."_

Her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"How many women have you been with?"

_Silence._

"Seventy."

She felt like someone had slapped her.

"_Seventy?!"_ Sakura asked, her eyes wide. _THIS _was the biggest prude in their batch? _Shiiiit..._

He winked at her.

"Give or take twenty."

She didn't even bother to control her giggles at that.

**XXX**

_Present Time; Metropolitan Hospital, Konoha..._

'_And what's more; the co-chairman of S.O.6.P's actually single and ready to mingle!'_

Sakura laughed at that; closing the magazine shut, and throwing it at her desk. However, her eyes lingered upon the image on the front page; her new and blonde Baka of a friend, posing in a clumsily, albeit sexily so, worn suit.

Her lips wound into a smile.

Naruto Uzumaki.

What an unpredictable guy.

* * *

**Yeah! SECOND CHAPTER, WOOHOO! :D**

**How was that? :D **

**And to all fans of the English Premier League; Jose Mourinho's back in Chelsea! FUCK YEA! X3 The special one's back! YAHOO!**

**So, anyway, PLEASE review! :D**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**AND as usual, I haven't proofread this. Point out the mistakes? :D**

**Also; SasuIno or ShikaIno? :\**

**Review! :D**

**See ya!**


	3. A Visit To The Hospital

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D :D :D THEY MADE MY DAY! WE'VE REACHED 43 ALREADY! LET'S AIM HIGHER NOW THEN! :D :D**

**AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT DOING SHOUT-OUTS IN THIS ONE! I'LL DO 'EM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :\ :D PLEASE BEAR WITH IT!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE!**

* * *

**Chapter: A Visit To The Hospital  
**

* * *

Sakura Haruno stared; in quite the astonished manner, at the blonde man standing at the door. In likeliness to their previous encounter; her had on a black suit; with a grey shirt stretching over his lean-but-well-built torso, and a blue tie hanging freely between the undid buttons of his blazer. However, unlike the last time she'd met him; which was exactly a month to that date, his hair wasn't greased, and still looked quite great.

He grinned at her.

"Surprised are we?"

She blinked several times as she heard that; attempting to get rid of the bewilderment that had invaded her mind. Quite unsurprisingly though; even after she'd done so, she found him standing in front of her, leaning against the door-frame.

The roseate raised her eyebrows.

"Naruto?!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, while keeping his lopsided grin intact, "No, Batman's daddy. Got a problem with that?"

Her face broke into a smile as well, and she greeted the man with a chuckle, asking him to sit down on the seat opposite her's. Her eyes followed Naruto, as the latter carelessly slid the door shut behind him, and took off his blazer as he made his way over to her office-desk, sitting down on the seat she'd indicated; after having placed his blazer properly around the same, in order to not get it wrinkled.

Once seated, he grinned at her again, before leaning back comfortably into his cushioned-chair.

"So, I guess you haven't come here for having grown a vagina?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow; contemplating the rosette's mood, before smirking mischievously.

"Actually, no; I've come for a more manly sort of inquiry," he said, a sinister glint in his eyes.

"Manly Inquiry?" Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Gynecology deals with the female reproductive system, so I can't help you with that."

Naruto smirked.

"Ah, but I quite think ya can, Sakura-chan," he winked at her, before leisurely bringing his left-index-finger up to languidly scratch his slightly slackened lower lip.

_Oh shit.  
_

Sakura gulped, narrowing her eyes.

"Naruto... what is it?"

The blonde eyed her imploringly, before coming closer to her, and whispering, "Wanna know?"

The blush on the woman's face was instantaneous, and thoroughly scandalized.

"_BAKA! __Stop this shit, you perverted flirt!_"

Naruto dodged the blow that the rosette threw at him, before garnering a childish laugh; quite oblivious to the utterly undid feeling he'd thrown Sakura's way.

"Heh, I'm sorry Sakura-cha-AAn," he dodged with wide eyes, as a pen went flying over his head; quite akin to manner in which a flying dart does, "Gah, you have a formidable aim, ya'know?"

Sakura cooled down a bit, eyeing the blonde cautiously. However, a small smile soon flew over her features again; the look Naruto was giving being too similar to that of a blind and gay guy in a _situation_ being the reason why.

_How the heck did I even come _up _with that?_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts; she resolved the residual vexation she had, and took a deep breath; before looking at the blonde again. He was standing by the chair; all precautions about his blazer forgotten, as he held it up as an emergency shield.

A chuckle escaped her.

"Sit down, Baka."

Confused; and hoping to god that he wasn't as deluded as everyone said he was, the blonde gulped, before slowly moving and sitting down again; his senses on high alert. Fortunately though, Sakura didn't seem to be plotting anything even after he had taken his seat, eyeing her like she was the predator and he, the prey.

"E-Eh, I'm sorry for the thing, ya know."

Sakura waved his apology aside, "Nah, its fine. I over-reacted for Kami's sake. Those archery lessons are taking their toll on me!"

_Archery lessons?_

Naruto sweat-dropped. However, a thought flicked into his mind.

_Wait, everyone said that she wasn't into gregarious activities. But she practices_ archery?!

His eyebrows leveled; a gulp following.

_... That's scary..._

Regaining a certain degree of control over himself, he smiled at the rosette; slowly losing the anxious feeling that'd possessed him.

"So what'cha doin' tonight?"

Sakura blinked; before another humungous blush crept all over her face.

"_N-Night? Like the p-part of the day a-after s-s-s-supper?"_

She gulped, attempting to send whatever the gigantic bastard in her throat was, down; while constantly fighting against the blush that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Yeah, I've got this meeting with an important client," he shrugged obnoxiously, "He's bringing his wife over; thus, it becomes a sort of unspoken law for me to bring someone as well. Aaand... well, you're the only person who I thought would go through with this without having any... well... thoughts..."

He glanced down, a furious blush covering his face as well, realization crashing down. The clock's ticking suddenly assumed a thunderous volume, as Naruto's mind started to register every little sound that was made in his surroundings; his eyes darting from side to side, relentlessly searching for a refuge.

This was awkward.

_Damnit, why m-_

"I have the night's shift off, so..."

Sapphire eyes widened, and Naruto's entire frame shook in a sort of shock, as his head flicked up. His gaze moved swiftly, only to discover that Sakura was looking away, a blush on her face; a few locks of her 'now-lengthy' pink hair covering her face.

His lips slackened a little, as he thought; albeit only for a second, how beautiful Sakura Haruno had become.

"Err, so... I'll pick you up at... eight?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I-I mean, yes... that'd be fine."

Naruto nodded as well; although he wasn't quite sure why.

"Uh, f-from where?"

He was fumbling damn it!

Sakura blinked, open mouthed, several times; before remembering that she actually had to voice the address she had on her mind.

Thus, clearing her throat, she spoke again.

"U-Uh, Hashirama Apartments, Hill Road."

The blonde nodded again.

A few muttered words of goodbye were exchanged, after which Naruto got up with his blazer. Unfortunately for Sakura, his eyes flew over to the 'break-time' desk she'd created; only to land upon the issue of People's Magazine that'd declared his being named the sexiest man alive, and awkwardness got a whole new definition.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I-Its not what you thin-!" she shut herself up, realizing the obvious mistake she'd committed, and the blush on her face escalated even further.

"Y-Yeah, totally," Naruto said, nodding as if he understood, "It isn't w-what I think."

And his eyes widened again, as he realized the mistake _he'd_ committed.

The silence that descended upon them was such, that Naruto could have sworn that he'd started to hear the wind.

"Uh..."

Sakura was looking down again; the blush continuing to intensify to almost surreal levels.

"I'll pick you up! Bye!"

And with that, the orange spark was off and gone.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka didn't exactly have a lot of work to _do_ everyday.

Which was partially the reason why he ended up picking his nose behind the vice-president's sign on his desk.

Therefore, he was thoroughly flabbergasted, when a certain blonde woman, with mildly spiky hair breezed; or rather busted, into his office, and threw the absurd chinese-fan/purse she carried around on his desk.

"Get up, bitch, I need your help."

_Help? The heck._

The tattooed man raised an eyebrow; before suddenly realizing who the person in front of him was.

His eyes widened.

"TEMARI!? What the fu-?!"

"Cut the crap, and tell me where I can find Shikamaru-bastard."

Kiba blinked, eyeing the woman; who was, quite as usual, dressed in Japanese garbs. A couple of red lines being the only noticeable addition to her black kimono.

And she was asking him where Shikamaru was.

He blinked.

"Right ho, psycho! Let's go!"

"Who the fuck are you callin' a psycho?! And how can you leave your office like this?" Temari eyed him suspiciously, "You can just tell me his location, you idiot. That'll be enough."

Kiba stopped, and threw her a mildly irritated expression.

"I'm the freakin' vice-president," he shrugged, "I don't _have _any work. Let's roll!"

_Vice President, right._

The blonde looked at the man for a couple more moments, with a penetrative gaze and raised eyebrows. However, she soon realized that the idiot _was,_ in all his cluelessness, probably telling the truth; and wondered, how the heck he'd become vice-president anyway.

However, that wasn't her priority right then; thus, she let it pass; attempting to focus on what she _had _to do currently.

And that brought a weirdly sinister grin to her face

* * *

"So, you asked her out..."

Naruto looked at the black-haired man in front of him with narrowed eyes. He'd explained the inexplicable turn of events at Sakura's chamber to him; only to have him ask, and eventually merely state, the same thing approximately ten times in a row.

And that, quite obviously, had started to tick the blonde man off.

"NO! Its an official meet!" He frowned, "Teme! Say something else already!"

"Hn."

Sasuke merely looked at him with an even more intense stare; as if he was trying to force something juicy out of the blonde. Unfortunately for Naruto; and his entire existence, he'd learnt that beneath the stoic facade that the Uchiha maintained; the latter was actually interested in unusual things. And, even more unfortunately for him, Sasuke found the blonde's love-life to be the most unusual thing to have ever been in creation.

Trying to make sense of the weird experience he'd had previously in the day; Naruto had barged into his house, and then, into his Uchiha-friend's room, hoping to get some help from him. However, it now struck him what a horrible mistake he'd committed.

Sasuke was the sort of guy who broke up with a girl on their relationship's anniversary, by saying, "You're dumb, I wanna break up."

Thus, Naruto cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll leave ya, bastard," he stood up, dusting his trousers, "It'll eventually solve itself."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "But you're taking her out to dinner tonight. 'Eventually' ain't gonna solve nothing."

_Touché._

The blonde's eyes narrowed even further.

"So what the heck _am _I supposed to do, damn you!?"

A couple of minutes of silence followed...

...

"How the fuck am _I _supposed to know, dobe?!"

"_Holy He- TEME!"_

* * *

_'WTF! Sakura, u know dat's unfair, ya. Why'd u hve 2 go gt askd out by the hottie!? N' dat 2 when ive gt so mny patients lft! i wanna cme home!'_

_'Damnit Pig! How'd I have known he was gonna say something like that!"_

_'Uh huh? Lyk hell u didn! Spill d crap! Hve u 2 been hving midnight-duo-sessions?'_

Sakura glared at her phone's screen, blushing. Surprisingly, blushing was something she'd come to understand she was doing a lot that day. However, she needed to reply to the outrageous message her blonde friend had sent her, before the latter started spreading something obscene about her.

Thus, she quickly began to type out her next reply.

'_No, you retarded piglet! And stop with that bullshit, its disconcerting! Just try and help me! And use proper English!'_

She let out a breath that she'd been holding, and eyed the conversation on her phone. Upon reaching home, the first thing that'd come to her mind, was to ask for someone's help. Her mind had floated over an... unsurprisingly short list of people that she could trust.

Actually, it wasn't even _short_. There was just one name.

However, she was desperate, and needed some help; whatever it might have been. But, again, quite unsurprisingly, she was terrified of the prospect.

'_Okay, Okay! Just tell me something Sakura. Are you sure that you can act normal around him. I mean, you don't have any sort of romantic feeling for the guy do you?'_

Sakura blinked; and quite unthinkingly, typed out her reply.

'_Yeah, quite.'_

It didn't even take a whole minute for Ino's next message to appear.

'_Then just don't bring this topic up. Seeing as its Naruto, he'll probably have even forgotten about it. And hey, perhaps something will happen that drives this out of your minds! A miracle, ya know?'_

The roseate stared hard at the screen; watching as the bubble of her text got added to the conversation.

'_Let's hope so...'_

* * *

Sakura checked herself in the mirror exactly twenty times, before she felt, sort of, confident about herself.

For one thing; she felt it was quite absurd that she was checking herself out so much. But the reason for that was even more horrifying for her- she hadn't been on a date for something like a year; not even a friendly café meeting with some guy, and that was eating away at her.

Thus, she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't go and do something expressively embarrassing for her newly acquired friend.

_Holy crap..._

Walking away from the dressing table, she found her way to her drawing room, and gazed at the clock above her apartment's door; which was quite clearly visible from the considerably spacious room she was in. Her brow creased in a sort of anxious manner. Naruto had said he'd come to pick her up at eight.

_7:58 p.m.  
_

There were merely two minutes left then.

She had to stay calm; act like nothing was unusual; and that absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had transpired in her office.

That wouldn't be _that _hard, right?

A wavering sigh escaped her.

_Oh well, I gu-_

_Buzzz! Buzz!_

The doorbell's sound came as a jolting back to reality to her. Gulping, and profusely hoping that nothing would go wrong that night; she made her way to the door. She paused in front of it momentarily, inhaling a large amount of air.

And then let out a sigh; smiling.

_I look fine!_

And with that thought in mind, she confidently twisted the knob to her door, and opened it.

"Hi-"

Her eyes widened.

Sakura's eyes widened, as she looked at the man in front of her. A royal-blue suit was what he had on; over another, fresh gray shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie, and the topmost button of his shirt was undone, perfectly suiting him. A delightful fragrance caught her senses, and she realized that it was his perfume_; _which was thoroughly enchanting to say the least.

All in all; Naruto Uzumaki looked downright a_ma_zing.

He cocked his head to a side, raised his eyebrows, and smiled softly, "You look beautiful, ya know, Sakura-chan!"

She gave him a weak smile in return.

_At least I wont look unsuitable beside him now._

"Thank you, Baka."

* * *

**AND THAT'S THAT! So how'd you guys like it!? :D Good? Bad? REVIEWW! :D**

**Well, I've got 5 days left. :'( Including today! So that make's space for about 5 more chapters; if I'm motivated enough. I'm loving writing this though. :D **

**However, after that there'll be a five month long hiatus; And I'll write again in december; boarding and all. So review peeps, and I'll spew more of this out, more and faster! :D\**

**And tell me if I've made mistakes in this one, for, as usual, I haven't proofread it! :D **

**That be all! **

**~THA musIc GuY**

**See ya! And don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	4. Happenings

**SO, Here's the next, and last chapter for... a while! :D You'll find it below the shout-outs!**

**Shout outs;**

**DragoNik- Sure. I'll continue with this. Even though this'll go into hiatus after this chapter. :( But verbose paragraphs, it shall be from now on. :)**

**NaruSaku24- Thankee! :D**

**Lucy- I'm sorry, :( But I hope you like this one.**

**Remo556- Sorry man. :( Hope this chapter pleases you. ;)**

**Guest- That was necessary early in the story; you'll see why eventually.**

**GGxZeus- Sorry man, went about for parties. Tehe, :\ Well hope you like this chapter. :D And yes, I surely will.**

**semerald777- Sorry. :( SasuKarin you shall get. :D ShikaTem or ShikaIno, I still have to decide. :\**

**Naruto the lover- Thankee bro. :D**

**misaki334- Thank you! :D**

**peyton: Thankee. :D SasuKarin! :D **

**Guest: Sure. :D**

**mana- sure sure, don't worry. :D**

**kiora- Thankee!**

**lee- :D Hehe. **

**sakura cherry bl- Thank you! :D**

**sasuke- :D**

**brooke- :D Hehehe, thankee man. :D**

**haley- Sure! :D**

**ggig- :D**

**dan- Thank you. ;)**

**naruto- :D**

**gg3340- ;) Thankee! :D**

**Zatheko- :D Thank you!**

**Reyna Murayama- :D Thank you! And, I know right? :D**

**Minato 0077- Hehe, thankee! :D**

**Anonymous- Ehe? :D Sure Sure! **

**Luffy098- :D Thankee!**

**Larketh233- Thankee man. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Happenings  
**

* * *

"You're asking me what my job's like?" Naruto Uzumaki asked, grinning.

Sakura Haruno gazed at the backs of couple they'd just dined with, as they were escorted outside by a waiter. The evening had, surprisingly, turned out to be not the least bit awkward; with Naruto acting obnoxious, something she feared wasn't out of his own free will. Fortunately, that'd saved her of a gigantic amount of mental torture; and treated her to a surprisingly normal, and pleasant dinner with good people.

The man they'd dined with; Mr. Suzuki, gave his fiance's ass an affectionate squeeze as they stepped outside.

_Okay, maybe not that normal._

"Yes," she said, turning back to look at the blonde, "Enlighten me, Baka."

They were still seated at the table where the official meeting Naruto had asked, no, _called _her out for. As soon as the other couple had stood up; Naruto had feigned to have some important matter to discuss with Sakura; and said that they'd stay on. Mr. Suzuki, however, had showed no sign of dissatisfaction though; which, thought Sakura suspiciously, was probably linked to the weirdly hungry looks he was shooting his fiancé throughout their meal.

Presently, she saw the blonde man opposite to her give her a smirk.

"My job is...," he knitted his eyebrows in contemplation, subsequently giving her a questioning look, "You wont mind me being vulgar would you."

The rosette raised her eyebrows; that clichéd evilly-sweet grin on her lips.

"If I did, you wouldn't have been alive."

"Riiight."

A sweat popped out of Naruto's forehead, as he remembered the fact that his gynecologist-friend took archery lessons.

"So," he gulped, composing himself, "As I was saying, my job is... well, you know boobs right?"

Surprised at the question; but intrigued anyway, Sakura's grin widened, "I'd like to think so," she pointed at her chest, "Got two right here."

She immediately wished she hadn't, for the very next moment, the blonde idiot was abusing the freedom she'd just unthinkingly given him; and was staring at, guess what, her chest-al area!

"Baka! Stop, or I kill you."

"Totally, totally," he looked up again, his lips struggling against a grin, "So as I was saying; I sell my company to bastards like these; like a prostitute sells her boobs to old geezers she wouldn't be with in a million years."

It didn't even take the rosette a complete second to figure out a witty reply to that.

"That metaphorically implies that you've got boobs, and have sex with old bastards you don't like, for money, you know?"

The glare he responded with, was nothing short of something priceless. However, their unconventional banter continued for a couple of seconds more seconds after that, before Naruto began to question _Sakura _about her profession.

"So what's being a gynecologist like?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Surprisingly, I like it; even though it feels like I've turned into a lesbian whenever I do," she said, shrugging.

Naruto grasped the opportunity to seek out his revenge.

"That implies you like activities you consider lesbian-like, eh, miss Haruno?"

"You _insolent_ bastard."

However, even she couldn't help smiling a little. The blonde was quick; and wittily so.

Time swung by; and soon, the restaurant had reached its closing time for the day. The manager made a short announcement, asking everyone to kindly finish their meals within half-an-hour; and gave orders to the workers at the restaurant to carry out the various closing procedures for the day.

The myriad lights that decorated the ceiling of the restaurant; had a few get switched off. The wooden walls of the place, shone a bit more mystically; while the small number of people that remained in the place began to finish their meals, as rapidly as sophisticated demeanor would permit.

Naruto wiped his lips with a napkin, and looked up at Sakura.

"So, you wanna leave?"

She knitted her eyebrows, "Sure. I guess Ino's come home already."

Naruto presented her with a soft laugh...

...which she had no clue why she was given.

"Visit my apartment first."

Her eyebrows raised; and again; for the umpteenth time that day, a blush began to encroach her face.

"_W-W-What?! W-why!?"_

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh shut up, its not what you think. And I insist."

She gulped.

If it wasn't what she'd thought it was then it'd be fine. However, that thought got her thinking why she'd thought what she had in the first place. Which, in turn, presented her with a new dilemma; why in Kami's name was she thinking _that _about Naruto thinking _that_.

Needless to say, the bewilderment she felt, was a tad too obvious. Thus, she said the only thing her confused mind permitted her mouth to utter.

"Uh, sure then."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared at his phone's screen.

'_Meet me at Namikaze Park._

_11:30._

_-Karin.'_

Okay, so he hadn't been completely truthful, when he'd told Naruto that he was the only guy Uchiha maintained contacts with on his cell phone. However, that had been based on a lot of thinking on the Uchiha's part; for the sapphire-eyed Uzumaki could not possibly be trusted with matters regarding his relationship... at least for then.

Sasuke planned on making the big reveal, as soon as the blonde got a new potential girlfriend.

However, he had other matters to attend to at present.

Sighing, he stood up, and dusted his shirt.

_Karin._

As he reached his apartment's door, he stopped, and turned around.

Weirdly; he felt like he wasn't the only one going out for one of _those _reasons at night. A smirk spread over his lips.

Naruto and Sakura, eh?

Surprisingly; that didn't make him sick.

* * *

"So, _seventy _women?"

The astonishment in Sakura's voice was evident. They'd just made their way out of Ichiraku street [Which quite obviously was Naruto's favorite place in the entire city], and were walking towards Naruto and Sasuke's apartment on Yondaime street, which, incidentally, happened to be just two blocks away from her apartment.

A heavenly breeze blew through the street, playing with their hair; and giving them a bit of relief from the heat and humidity of summer. She turned and gazed at Naruto; who... had a lollipop stuck in his mouth. She'd unsuccessfully reprimanded him a multitude of times, when he called for a stop by Tamuri's sweet; where she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the manner in which the woman at the counter had tried to smother the blonde...

...much to his obnoxiousness.

Presently, he grinned.

"Yeah, surprising eh?"

She wasn't able to not give a slight nod at that.

"What'd you _do_, Baka?" She asked, turning to grin at him, "How'd you become... well, _this_!?"

He openly laughed at that.

"Don't really know," he shrugged, before turning around to look at the Haruno with smouldering eyes, "Why're _you_ so interested, eh, Miss Haruno?"

She raised an eyebrow at that; surprisingly, she gained control over the manner in which she'd been blushing at Naruto's flirtatious statements previously, reprimanding herself for falling prey to such _frivolous _attempts. For they were frivolous, _nothing _more.

"Please," she let out a laugh, "And stop miss haruno-ing me; makes me feel like an aunt."

He chuckled, moving a bit closer to her, "You know, Sakura-chan, you're much too unreceptive."

"S-shut up," she fumed, huffing as she moved a little faster; and out of his reach.

She heard him laugh; and again come closer to her, before suddenly feeling a hot breath on her shoulder.

"Loosen up a bit."

Her eyes widened; and a shudder went down her spine.

Suddenly; her feet had stopped moving, and her throat contracted in a gulp. She felt his breath on her shoulder; something that was able to warm her up, despite the substantially cold breeze that was blowing over the pavement.

There was something about the manner he'd whispered what he had that'd just been...

"Naruto!"

And just like that, the presence of his breath was removed from her shoulder; the place where it'd been a couple of moments before burning. She thought how her body suddenly felt warmer than usual; and furrowed her brows. This was... unusual.

Slowly turning around; she found Naruto smiling at a girl looking out of a window on the second floor of the building. She had auburn hair which was tied into a careless bun; and a lightly tanned complexion. Black nerd glasses covered her eyes; complimenting her face amazingly. A blue round-necked and sleeveless t-shirt covered her slender torso.

All in all, she looked pretty _hot_, as one would say.

"What're you doing outside?" she smiled, before noticing Sakura.

Her smile quickly faded.

"Who's she?"

Naruto blinked, before turning to look at Sakura. He then turned his eyes back towards the girl; a smile back on his lips. Sakura suspiciously noted that there had been a sort of glint in his eyes; and suddenly gulped.

"Right, Azami," he said, placing an arm around Sakura's shoulder; much to her surprise, "This, is Sakura Haruno. She's an old friend of mine, from school, and meeting her after so many years; I felt that I just _had _to converse with her. So I brought her here, to show her my apartment."

It was interesting to note the changes in expression that the girl's face went through, "Oh... Well," she forced on a smile, "Good night, you two."

And with that she was gone.

For a moment, the two of them just stood there, on the road; before Naruto removed his arm from Sakura's shoulder, and let out a deep breath. Turning towards him, she saw him look at her with a weary smile.

"I can not thank you enough for bearing with that," his smile wavered a little, "She's been after my ass ever since Sasuke and I moved into this apartment, and I'm sorry for just placing my arm and doing all that, but with the meeting thing; she'll probably leave me alone for a couple of months."

Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows; a small smile on her lips as well.

"Baka, she's one of the prettiest women I've ever seen, why _don't_ you date her?"

Naruto chuckled, "I know prettier women, Sakura-chan."

Just the way he looked at her as he said that, made a sort of warm feeling flood her stomach.

Shikamaru _was _right.

Naruto Uzumaki had become different...

...and not for the worse.

_Forty-Five later;_

Sakura stood at Naruto's door, smiling at him.

"This is a fucking palace, Baka," she said, referring to the apartment he'd just showed her about, before crashing down on the couch; and asking her to do the same, to catch a repeat of a _how i met your mother_ episode, from the eighth season; filling in the space during the advertisements with his thoughts on multitude of ways in which the Barney and Robin pairing worked; and having her agree completely in turn.

He chuckled.

"Glad ya liked it, Sakura-chan."

A couple of minutes later, both of them had wished each other good night, and Sakura began to move away.

"You want me to walk ya home?" she heard him ask.

"Nah, I'll be fine," she smiled, "Don't worry, Baka."

He laughed.

"Sure, sure, your highness. Speaking of which, since we live in almost the same area, come to Godaime Bar tomorrow night? Many of the guys will be coming, and Ino too," he added, smirking, "Probably."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ino? That's surprising," she contemplated the proposal, and shrugged, "I'll probably managed to do so only by half past eleven, though."

Naruto winked.

"That's just about the time we decided on."

She grinned, "Sweet!"

And with another 'good-night' wish, the blonde was gone, the door closing behind him.

Sakura stood there for a couple of moments; gazing at where he'd been just a second before.

_He's changed, Sakura, he... he's amazing._

A big smile spread over her lips.

"True that."

* * *

**Sorry peeps, went for a last coupla get togethers with my friends. :( So this'll be the last chapter before I leave. I tried to make it as good as I could in two hours. :)  
**

**Point out the mistakes?**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**And now starts the _four_ month long hiatus. I rechecked my schedule. I'll be coming back home for seven days in November. Updates shall be seen then. :) **

**So, until then mates!**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**Leave a review! :)**


End file.
